Batgirl and the Janitor
by canepari
Summary: Billy, the janitor, sneaks into Barbara's apartment using his keys and tried to break into the Batgirl secret room!


Billy was Albert Grinch's son. Albert has been the janitor of Linseed Towers during the last ten years, where Barbara Gordon lives in the 4th floor. During the summer he helped his father to learn more about a handyman work. He was eighteen year old and he wanted to earn enough money to buy a new bike.

He was alerted by Barbara's downstairs neighbor that, during last night and the early morning, there was an occasional grinding noise emanating from Ms. Gordon apartment. Gordon had only recently moved into the apartment a few months earlier, and Albert had checked out the unit to ensure all was in working order before she moved in. However, soon after Ms. Gordon's arrival residents began to reports grinding noises coming from Gordon's bedroom area. Albert ignored the reports, but Billy felt he was duty bound to investigate. He knew that Barbara would not be there for the whole day, due to her work at the Library, and decided to come in without permission. After all it would last a few minutes.

Billy entered inside the apartment using his own key and proceeded to the bedroom to check for potential sources of any noise. He could not find anything suspicious except the room seemed to be smaller than the bedrooms of the other floors. Checking the walls for signs of damaged water pipes, Grinch discovered that one of the outer walls was now replaced by a fake panel. Examining the floor he saw a faint circular score on the flat shiny surface, consistent with the wall having swung open or around.

He fetched his tools from his bag and began to try to force the panel. At that point he was interrupted by the sound of Barbara Gordon returning early form work. Billy hid behind her bed. He was afraid to be accused of trespassing and he had no excuse.

He could see she was in a hurry since she sprang into the room and headed straight to the fake wall. Barbara, who had not noticed Billy, removed her black high heels and then her navy blue jacket, revealing a plain white blouse with matching navy skirt. She reached behind her back and unzipped her skirt letting it fault at her feet. Then she unbuttoned her blouse and threw it off remaining in just her lingerie. He had never seen Barbara like this! The outfits she wore to the library pretty much covered up her most attractive and gorgeous body. It was plainly visible …the panties were pink, looked like satin material and the bra, which pushed her breasts together showing a glorious rack, was the same also pink.

However the best was yet to come! She just walked and bent down towards her make up table. What Billy witnessed next was to astound him. He heard a click and then the grinding noise as the wall immediately began to revolve 180 degrees just like he suspected it could. On the other side there was Barbara Gordon's greatest secret. There was a grey costume with the yellow bat symbol on its chest. Over there were the boots and the gloves. On a wall hook hung her utility belt and mask: the Batgirl dressing area!

Still unseen by Barbara, Billy watched as she donned her skin-tight outfit, boots and gloves and fastened her utility belt around her slim waist.

She was about to put on her mask when she saw a movement behind her reflected in the vanity mirror. She quickly turned and gasped.

"My God, Billy. What have you done?!" She cried standing there holding her cowl in her left hand and dressed in her costume. Barbara was very upset and angry when Billy stood up.

"Miss Gordon…You…you are Batgirl! He told her while his eyes turned wide and his mouth agape.

"I…I..don't know what to say, Billy," said Barbara Gordon in panic and desperation.

"I've discovered your secret. Without even trying, I've learned the true identity of Batgirl! I have just seen you dressing by accident….

"Billy, we need to talk about this." She said.

…and I want you to be assured, I'll never reveal it to anyone...ever!" he said as he was facing the exit.

Barbara tried to get closer and Billy thought that she would refuse him to leave. Fearing to be hurt he began to run with such bad luck that he stumbled over the carpet and hit his head against the corner of the bed. Billy lay motionless on the bedroom floor. Lifting his head she saw that there was hardly any blood.

Ten minutes later, Billy opened his eyes and look up into the beautiful blue eyes of Barbara, now in her civilian clothes and with her bedroom wall hiding her secret room again, since she was about to call his father. "Miss Gordon, what happened?"

"Your head struck my bed and you passed out."

"And why I were here, at your bedroom?" asked Billy.

Barbara was taken aback. "You mean you don't remember where you were before now? You don't recall anything earlier?"

"Not really, Miss Gordon. I remember walking your apartment from the ground floor, then, next thing I know I'm lying on the floor! Sorry. Do I miss something significant that happened in the last half an hour?"

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief. The strong impact must have erased part of his short-term memory she reasoned. My secret identity is still safe!

"Not really" answered Barbara. "Not to mention that you uncovered Batgirl's secret identity" she thought.


End file.
